The Unholy One
by OmegaAlpha2
Summary: (NOT the sequel to 'Lost and Found') Four wolves get kicked out their pack for being gay but encounter a bear and Etienne gets lost.Will they unite or will Etienne forget due to a curse he gets.OC/OC,M/M dont like,dont read.Rated T for language and violence (Character description in bio).ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ... I wanted to thank you guys for reading my first story and for the reviews (there's not a lot but I'm extremely greatful for each) The reason I posted that one is to test if my writing skills are compatable for this site and also to invite my character... THIS will be my best attempt at a long story with possible sequels.I will stop chatting so you can read on... ENJOY!(BTW... this isn.t the sequel to Lost and Found.. This is a whole new story)**

 _Etiennes POV_

 _Where am I?... The last thing I remember is a bear, then falling down this cliff and blacking out._ I tried to get up but I couldn't.I lost a lot of blood and was too weak and I was in an unbelievable amount of pain and I think my ribs were broken, I couldnt yell for help no matter how hard I try,all that comes out was a dry whisper followed by a cough which hurt my torso even more.I began to crawl as far as I could, hoping to find some form of life before I lose vision started fadding and soon enough I past out right after I howled as loud as I could before dropping to the floor.I felt death embrase me in my slumber and woke up to find a siloette walking past.

"Heey!' I wheezed out,hanging on my life that was slipping figure stopped. _He heard me! Theres still hope!_ I thought.

"Where are you?who are you?" The figure sounded like pup.

"Over here!" I coughed which also helped him locate me and came dashing towards me

"Golly Sir!Are you okay?" The pup asked looking at me.

"Get help...please.I can't hold on any longer..." I said. body getting weaker everytime I delay, he ran as fast as he could to get help.I slowly slipped into darkness again,but I faintly heard him yell"Guys there's a wolf who needs help here!"and everything was dark.

 _Zoms POV_

 _Where the hell is he?!_ I asked myself while serching for my last saw him when we came across that bear and he just ran off with were injured and couldn't follow him,and now he's nowhere to be found, Hope he's okay though...

"Find anything?!" I asked to the other two.

"Nothing yet but I wont give up" Slash said looking down in disappointment.

"Same here..." said only reason we are out here is because our pack wouldn't accept us for liking the same pisses me off to see how judgemental some wolves are...

"Hey I found his scent!" Shane said pointing to the north.

"Lets go!" I yelled runing in that direction... he was definately here... along with other wolves...

 _Etiennes POV_

*groans* Where am I? why... why am I.. I was rocking back and forth and was getting nausious.

"I'm... I'm gonna..." I tried to roll off whatever it is that was carrying me before I threw up on it.I just got off before I started puking out blood...

"Hey... we're almost there... just hang on a bit longer...Looks like internal bleeding." I heard someone say.I only noticed then that I was surrounded by a small pack of wolves.

"Where *cough out more blood* where are you taking me?" I asked the pack.

" we're taking you to our pack... you need to get some help. You're pretty beaten up"One of them was well built but quite short.

"Okay" I said as I allowed him to carry me. The only thing I had in my mind was. _I hope Zom is okay..._

I slipped in and out of conciousness on the way there and felt my body go limp. _I was going to die..._ I placed me on the ground and spoke to someone I couldn't identify through my blurry vision but sounded female.

"What happened?!" She demanded

"We're not sure, we found him like have internal blee..." I couldn't hear what they said as my vision faded again...

 **And thats Chapter 1 of my new story...sorry it was extremely short but I promise to make the next chapter EXTREMELY long... thanks...Review and PM any questions**

LATER!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the long update because my parents banned me from the wi-fi for a bit but... I'm back with yet another chapter for you all and I will keep to my promise to make this a long chapter so I'll try my best. So please reveiw and PM any questions... Each reveiw and comment keeps me encouraged so I will keep my muzzle shut so you can carry on...ENJOY! PS... Sorry for the missing words in chapter 1... I only notice now that there were words missing. Back to the story...**

 _Zom's POV_

 _Damn!.Curse this storm! We were sooo close!_ We lost his scent when this goddamn storm came by! We found shealter inside a broken tree.

"Don't worry guy' will continue searching once the storm passes" I said to Shane and Slash as they began to cry a little.

"I'm scared.. He might be dead! You saw how that bear attacked him!" Slash said before bawling her eyes out.

"I know! I was there! I'm scred to death that the wolf I truely love could be dead! It's KILLING me not knowing if he is okay!" I yelled before crying myself.

"Snap out of it okay?! You guy's are only assuming the worst! What if those wolves we smelt actually helped him?You guy's are worrying for nothing! Now let's get some sleep and look tomorrow." Shane said before turning to sleep.

"Yeah, You're right" I said before closing my eyes,hoping to see him again.

 _Etiennes POV_

 _What?! Where am I?_ I thought looking at my but pure darkness.

"I've waited for you for a really long time." Someone said,I could hear the evil in it's voice.

"Where are you?! SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled into the black abyss.A purple orb appeared and grew bigger and out stepped someting I've seen only in my visions. A pure black wolf with dragon-like wings and dark purple eyes that appeared to be letting out pupil,no iris just a empty sickening mass of nothingness.

"Who are You? I asked, getting into my defensive stance.

"ME? Well I am you or should I say, What you are about to become" He said. The sound of his voice sent chills up my spine and the smug look on his face filled me with anger and disgust

"What?! I will NEVER become what you ar..." I got interupted when he rose his wings in a blink of an eye, pointing the sharp tips at me and thrusted forward with lightning speed,peircing me in my eye,throat and pain felt so real and as soon as he pulled out,I saw him turn to smoke and force his way into my wounds and I woke up with a jump.

"Hey,hey,hey take it easy! You're not suppose to move so much yet" I saw a golden furred female say to me.

"Where am I?"looking at myself for the wounds from my dream and then noticing my surroundings were different.

"You are in the joined teritory of the East and West pack.I'm Eve,the Head Alpha's mate"Eve said to me. I don't know why but I sensed that I should be afraid of her.

"My name's Etienne,Nice to meet didn't find three other wolves did you?" I asked,worried about the others.

"There's more of you? Our Alpha's only found you. Are you lost?" she asked.

"No, we were kicked out of our pack for being gay." I only realized what I said and started to get scared. I don't even know if she was like everyone else

"Oh you poor thing, I'll arange a search group to find them for you."She said,ears drooping.

"Wait...You don't have a problem with my status?!" I asked. Suprised she didn't rip my throat out then and there.

"Of course not Dear. We are different from the other it comes to love, there are no rules."Eve said lifting her ears.

"So even Alpha's and Omega's can be mates?!"I asked,purely suprised and curious.

"Yes" She said with with a caring smile on her face."Speaking of... What pack did you come from and what is your rank?My guess, judging from your size, you must be an Alpha." She said,A little more seriousness in her voice.

"I came from a pack in the South and I'm actually an Omega, but my old pack allowed me to help with some Alpha duties that the others couldn't do because I was the biggest was usually heavy lifting,Hunting big prey and defending the pack from bear attacks which was common there." I looked at me weird,It was a mixture of shocked,attentive and confused.

"'Bear attacks'? We don't get those you found a pack yet?"She asked curiously.

"No... we went to every pack we could find but they rejected because of our 'preferences'."I said worriedly.

"Oh I forgot there were still lost wolves out there! I will ask my mate if you can join our pack and start looking for your friends!Don't move too much and get some rest." She said before rushing out the den.

 _Please be okay..._ I thought to myself before getting some sleep.

 _Zom's POV_

I woke up before sunrise.I always and I would wake up everyday before sunrise so we can see the beauty of the sun wake up the day,but this time I will watch it the sun rose, I heard movement behind me and saw Slash and Shane step out of the tree.

"It's a beautiful sunrise." Shane said sitting next to me,followed by Slash.

"Yeah... Etienne and I would get up really early everyday to watch it together."I said. Thinking of all those moments I would cherish if he was really and Slash hugged me from both sides.

"We WILL find him. I don't care how long it takes." Shane said on my left.

"Believe it." Slash said on my right.I hugged them back and started to tear up but luckily they were foucsed on the sunrise.

"Let's will find him today... I have a feeling inside telling me so" I said as I stood up and started walking in the direction we were heading before the storm came. Shortly they walked alongside me and we ventured to find our best friend...My mate...

 **Soo...That's Chapter 2! Thank's for the reveiws and I know this isn't as long as I was hoping it to be but at least it was longer than the first me know if I should keep my chapters this length or make them length of my chapters rest's in your paws please reveiw and PM any , If you are struggling with any AaO writers block,just let me know and maybe I could give me time to see how the story goes and I'll see what i can do and sorry but the next chapter will be short but to make up for it... I will post it right after this one soooo...**

 **LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the late post but school starts soon and I won't be able to post as soon as I usually anyway... Heres chapter 3...**

 _Etiennes POV_

" _What do you want from me?!_ " I asked this demon in front of presence makes me sick

"I want you to obey." He replied.

"I will never obey to the like's of you"I growled and charged towards him and yet again he raised his wings and I ran straight into the sharp points,Causing me to scream in pain as I feel my blood fall into the darkness I was in yet again.

"Oh but you must... I already own your body." he said, chuckling evily.I remember our last pierced me and went into my wounds... This ' _thing_ ' is inside me and I didn't notice!

"Even though you are inside me,What makes you think I will allow you to take control? I asked,slowly walking out of the spikes,showing him how much control I have over my body,barely feeling the pain radiating in my chest.

"That's a suprise for next time,"He said. fading into the vanished and I woke up in the den.I looked at my chest and saw there were scars from where he pierced me. _Are these from my dream?_ I asked myself but got interupted by an elderly grey wolf walking towards me.

"How are you doing? I'm Winston, the Head Alpha"He asked a seat in front of me.

"I'm doing very well sir,thank name is Etienne"I replied.

"I mate told me all about you and asked me if you are allowed to join our pack."he said in a serious tone

"I understand if you don't want me here..."I replied. Knowing the answer through his voice and getting up slowly.

"You're right,I don't want you _here_. The reason I came here is to help you find your own den. I don't want you to live in mine."He said laughing while he helped me up.

"Wait..What?!" I was so shocked at his answer that I almost broke down into tears...almost.

The rest of the day he walked with me and none of the dens looked suitable enough for the others.I looked up at the peaks of the mountains.

"May I build my own den up there?" I asked Winston pointing to the mountain.

"You may but I just ask why up there?Winston asked with a tilt to his head.

"Well...my mate and I have a thing where we would wake up really early to watch the sunrise together and I think we will get a nice view from up there" I all those mornings together.

"Alright. Come back to the den until you are fully recovered and I will arrange a group of Alpha's to help you when you are the meantime, I'll send a few members of the pack up so you wont feel so lonely"He suggested, helping me back.

"Alright...Thank you" I said. I couldn't show how greatfull I was. I will find a way to repay him. I met a few wolves here and they were so kind to me,like they knew me for years."You guy's are much better than my old pack! I said to the main members of the ,Kate,Garth,Lilly and a few of the other Alpha's. I found my true home... finally.

 _Zoms POV_

Hours of searching. Our last meal was two days ago. I had a feeling we weren't going to make it unless we ate something but we aren't part Alpha like Etienne and even if we tried,we were to weak to run.

"SHANE!" Slash yelled as she saw her mate drop to the floor.

"I... can't... go on.." she whispered as she panted hard.

"Just hold on... I know you are hungry and dehydrated but we are near a water source" I said as I scanned our surroundings. I always had the abillity to know what to find where and what injury or sickness someone has...Etienne doesn't know it yet, but he has been walking around with a serious brain tumour for 3 years.

"Guy's...did you hear that?" I asked as I heared what sounded like chatter and running from a distance. I turned to the others to see Slash on the floor too.

"Not you too!" I yelled to the now unconcious females. I faced the direction where I heard the other group and yelled as loud as my weak body could muster.

"HELP!" Once I stopped, I felt dizzy.

"Where are you?! I heared a voice ask.

"I'M RIG... right here!" I felt by body go limp and my vision fade as I fell to the ground. Before my vision left completely, I saw siloettes appear in the horizon and then everything went black.

 **So... that's chapter 3 I think... Sorry for the short chapter... I didn't want to bring them home in this chapter... still has to 'rest' XD but the next chapter will be long seeing as he will see his mate again! So please reveiw and PM any my Writers Block Help still stands,Only AaO though... sorry...**

 **LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with yet another chapter for The Unholy one... I'm trying to get as much chapters up as I can before school starts...Sooo yeah enjoy!**

 _Etiennes POV_

I woke up when the rays of the sun hit my eyes _.Must have slept in... I didn't dream of that 'thing' last night...must be a good sign._ I thought to myself while streching.I saw Winston stir and wake up.

"Morning... How are you feeling?" He asked after a wide yawn.

"I'm doing great thanks... I was on my way to get a drink and then start building my den." I replied.

"Right. I will arrange the Alpha's then."Winston said as he walked out with me.

We went our seperate way' as this is my new home, I decided to go look around,remembering where I could find what I need when I need it. _Only if I had Zom with me. He would tell me what herbs are good here._ I thought as I looked at the plants I walked past.I found a little stream and I took a drink. _WOW this water taste's good!_ so I drank some I was fresh and hydrated,I went back to go and build my I got back, I saw Winston,Candu,Hutch,Garth and Kate waiting for me.

"Hey Etienne...Ready to go?" Garth said to me.

"Yeah, Are you helping too,Winston?" I asked seeing him with the group.  
"I am, I need to see if you build a proper foundaiton."He said to me

"Alright...Let's go then." I said, walking towards the mountain I will soon be living in.

"So... why do you want to live up there?" Hutch said behind me.

"My mate and I have a habit of waking up early to watch the sunrise together and it looks like we will get a good veiw from up there"I said

"Awww that's so cute! Where is your mate by the way?" I heard Kate ask.

"Well... we got kicked out our old pack and we got in a fight with a bear so I drew the bears attention and ran with it so they will be safe." I said, hoping to hold that gorgeous wolf in my arms again.

"I'm so sorry... Must have been hard for you." she said.

"Yeah it was but Eve sent out a team to go and look for them." I replied as we made our way up the was a long way up and a LONG way down but luckily no one was afraid of heights.

 _Eve's POV_

We got there just in would've died if it wasn't for that one who signaled us.

"Will we be able to bring them back in time?" One of the Alpha's said.

"Not unless we get them them with me.I know where we might find some" I ordered as I sniffed the air for the location of the stream.

"Let them in slowly and flow some water into their mouths." I woke up slowly and drank eagerly,like their life depended on it,which it did.

"Tha..thank you."The male said to me. I think this is Etienne's mate.

"You are very you know someone called Etienne?" I asked,helping him out the stream.

"Yeah... you found him?" He asked weakly.

"Yes we did... We are going to take you three to hold on" I said as I picked him up and started walking home as the others followed suit.

"Than.."

Shhh... just rest" I interupted. He was quiet afterwards so I continued walking.

 _Etiennes POV_

"Here looks great." I said as I started digging into the wall in front of me and the others joined in while Winston stood back to see our didn't know how far he was from the ledge and slipped.I heard a yelp and I saw him fall down.

"WINSTON!" I yelled as I saw him continue his descend to his death. I don't know what drove me but I jumped after him

"Etienne!" I heard Kate say but I didn't care... I caught up to Winston and held him,rotating my body so I land on my back and cushin the blow for Winston.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DO THAT! he yelled at me through the wind,trying to get out of my grip

"AT LEAST YOU WILL SURVIVE!" I yelled back at back into his deep blue eyes that started to tear up.

"Thank you...Winston" I said,hugging him tightly as we connected with the ground. I heard a loud crunch and lost conciousness...

 **And thats chapter 4. I donno why but the thought of Winston and Etienne together was bugging me so I decided to put it in...So please reveiw and PM any questions**

 **LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! School is around the corner and I am ready for it! Anyway heres Chapter 5! Hope you like it! And with school around,I won't be able to** **update during the week so...ENJOY!**

 _Winston's POV_

"Thank you...Winston." Etienne said to me before we hit the was a loud crunch and I felt my ribs get cracked.

"ETIENNE!" I yelled at the limp wolf that lays in front of me.

"What happened?" I heard Kate say as she rushed towards me.I didn't know why but I couldn't stop myself from crying.

"He... He grabbed me...He... coushined the fall for me...I...I don't know why!" I said between sobs.I broke down in front of everyone as they circled us to see what happened.

"If it wasn't for me,Then he wouldn't be..." I cried

"Hey,don't blame was the one who went after you" Kate said ,comforting me.

"He shouldn't have!" I yelled before running to my den,bawling my eyes out.

"We have to find Eve to see if he is really gone." Kate said.

"I'll go." Hutch said as he rushed away.

 _Eve's POV_

"You still there?" I asked Zom on my back.

"Yeah...still here" He responded.

"You sound better are a strong one!" I replied.I felt him shift around on my back.

"What's wrong? Do you need to go?" I asked

"No..." He slid off my back "I need to stretch my to lose them." He said while stretching his legs.

"Get back on! You are not fully recovered yet!" I ordered as he started walking around.

"I'm yes,but I have enough energy to walk." He said.

"EVE!" I heard Hutch towards me.

"What is it Hutch?" I asked the panting wolf

"It's Etienne!" He yelled.

"Oh happened to him!?" Zom asked.

"He fell off a mountain...I think he might be gone." He said,looking down.

"We have to go then, ,Help the others bring your friends home." I ordered before running

"NO! I'm going with you!" He yelled. I bit him really hard on the nose.

"STAY WITH THEM!" I yelled before running back.

We got there and saw a circle of wolves. I ran through the croud to see the limp Etienne there with a small pool of blood by his head.I examined breathing,irregular heartbeat,shattered spine and ribcage,pierced lung,seveer skull fracture,dislocated hip and is bad!

"Bring him to the den! I ordered as I picked him up.

When we arrived at the den,I saw Winston in the corner,crying quietly.

"Dear,what's the matter?" I asked,walking towards him.

"Don't worry about me,I'm fine,you need to worry about whatever it takes to bring him back!" He yelled. I gave him a quick nod and began working on Etienne...

 _Etiennes POV_

Back again in this darkness.I don't mind it anymore.I sat patiently,waiting for that demon to felt like an eternaty before he arrived in front of me.

"Long time,no see,Demon" I said to him.

"I could say the same thing to you,Etienne." He said sitting down.

"That thing you did for Winston made me sick in my stomach." He his stomach.

"What thing?Caring or saving his life?" I ask with a grin

"BOTH! urgh... disgusting." he said

"I am going to get you out my body someday." I said with a smile

"Oh I forgot to tell you a little something about were about to die when you luckily for me,I can heal you."

"Really?Aww thanks for doing are a real 'friend'" I sad sarcasticaly

"Urgh! so much CARING! I'm gonna throw up" he said,turning away and threw up.

"Eww... anyway. You said you can heal ? That means if I learn how to control you,then I can heal myself whenever I want?"

"Sadly that is true,but you will never be able to control me." He said. A screen of smoke appeared behind him.

I have to go..nice chat." he said standing up.

"Wait.I have one more question." I yelled.

"And what is that?" he asked,turning around.

"How do I wake up?" I asked.

"You want to learn control right? Then it's up to you to figure it out." he said as he vanished into the smoke,leaving me alone in this dark abyss.

"Well...That sucks" I said to myself.

 **And that's chapter 5! Sorry for the shortness...It's something I definately have to work Please Reveiw and PM any questions OOORRR Suggestions! Yes you heard me,well read but anyway, I will take suggestions for my story... The best suggestion will get credited (if you want me to).If your idea doesn't show then I am sorry because it must follow my story and get me ...**

 **LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Yes I have returned for another chapter! This is going to be a long-ish chapter because I have nothing better to do XD so here's Chapter !**

 _I hope he's okay..._ Zom thought to himself. I think everyone was thinking that because they were very quiet while Eve worked on passed and we still haven't heard from I knew it, the sun started to rise. _Have I been up all night?_ He asked himself before Eve walked outside with her ears down.

"How is he?!" Zom asked,but her expression told him 's dead...

"I'm so sorry... I did the best I could... His wounds were just too great." She said to me.I was trying my best to hold in my tears but it didn't tried to comfort me and I tried to resist however,the emotion building in my heart and behind my eyes just pushed me into her arms as I let out a rest of the wolves that were sleeping came out of their den to see what's happening.

"What's up with him?" One wolf asked

"You know that new kid who saved Winston's life?"A female asked the the wolf

"Yeah..." He replied

"Well I don't think he made it and that's possibly his mate." The she-wolf said.

"Oh no..." The wolf made his way to Zom and embraced him with his own hug.

"It's okay...It's Okay..." He repeated while stroking his back fur. They all came up to comfort was one big group hug until Zom couldn't hold back anymore and let out a long everyone joined in,signaling a death of a pack member.

 _In the darkness..._

I've been trying for hours trying to see what I can do with this demon inside me.I bit myself and imagined a dark light grow inside me and go straight to the wound and it healed.

"Now I know how to heal" I said to myself. The demon appeared and walked up to me,shaking his head.

"You have GOT to get out of here. You're talking to yourself." the demon said to me.

"Can't you give me a tip?" I asked with my puppy look that Zom couldn't resist.

"Now what fun would that be?I like seeing your concious mind go mad in your subconcious plane." he said

"'subconcious plane'?Thanks for the tip!" I said. knowing what to do.

"Well you better get out if you know how but first,let me show you wha'ts happening outside" he said. The darkness started changing and it brought us to the valley.I saw Zom,Shane and Slash crying around other wolves.

"What?! Why is Zom crying?!" I asked

"You'll see..." he said. I watched as they brought me to the center of the circle.

"Why is Zom crying if I'm RIGHT in front of him?" I asked.

"Well,according to everyone in the pack...You're 's your funeral they are attending."He said as the background turned to black again.

"But I'm not dead!" I yelled to him" They are going to burry me alive?! Well subconciously alive...

"You better sort it out... You have great potential and if you die, I'll have to take over your "boyfriends" body." He said before disappearing.

I felt my surroundings get colder and colder. _Must be the sand they are throwing on me...I'M NOT DEAD!_ I yelled to myself. I focused on my body and where it is. I got a clear picture of the valley but I'm struggling to breathe.I found my body completely burried and saw the wolves start walking away. _Zom... I'm almost there._ He stopped? HE HEARD ME! I visualized my subconcious form go into my body and I woke up" I DID IT!" I tried to yell but the sand was trapping my muzzle closed and I begun digging upwards.

 _Zom's POV_

 _Zom... I'm almost there._ I stopped and turned to his grave...I could of sworn I heard him say that. I walked towards it to hope he would jump right out and everything would be okay.

"Hey... we have to is gone..." Shane said to me.

"No he's not. I heard him say ' _I'm almost there_ ' I swear!" I replied

"That's can't come back to life." She said as she walked away.

"Etienne... I love you." I said before getting up. I started walking back when I heard someone call my was a whisper almost and it came from the direction Etienne was burried.

"Who's there?" I asked my surroundings, walking towards his grave again.

"zom!" I heard it again and most definately sounded like Etienne!

"Etienne?!" I other wolves stopped and looked at thought I was going mad but I didnt care! Etienne is here!

"ZOM!" I heard Etienne yell from the ground.

"ETIENNE!" I yelled before I started digging vigurously.

"Hey! STOP DIGGING IN HIS GRAVE!" one of the wolves said. They ran to me.

" HE IS ALIVE! I HEARD HIM!" I yelled at them and continued digging. They dragged me away and I saw his paw push out.

"ETIENNE!" I cried as I got turned to the grave and saw him push himself out and she fainted. They first looked at Eve and then to the grave. I got free from their jaws and ran over to him to help him out.

"Etienne! You're alive!" I yelled as I hugged him. He didn't respond

"He is D.E.A.D." Another wolf spelt out." Now put hi..." He got interupted by Etiennes coughing.

" It will take .. more than... a small fall to kill me" He said between coughs. I didn't care how he did it, I was just happy he was alive and in my arms again. I started crying again.

"I missed you so much" I cried into his dirty fur.

"I missed you think I'm dead unless my head was ripped off or if there's a massive hole in my chest." He said as he let go from the grip.I looked in his tearful eyes and gave him a deep, passionate kiss...

He was alive and thats all I cared about now...

 **So that is the end of Chapter 6. Please Review and PM any questions. School starts and I won't be able to post in the week so be sure to get an update on every Friday or on the until next chapter...**

 **LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey... I'm back and I found chapter 7! I had to dig around my mind to find it but it finally showed up! yay... anyway... Here we go.**

 _Etienne's POV._

Zom felt so good in my arms... I wish I could stay like that forever.I missed how his fur felt, I missed how good he smelt, I missed how delicious he tasted.I missed HIM! But not any more.

"I missed you so much!" I told him after we seperated from the kiss.

"I missed you run away like that again okay?"He said

"I had to get that bear away. It would've killed us." I coughed

"But still." he said,burrying his face in my fur.

"How long was I gone?" I mouth was really dry and I was starving.

"Two and a half weeks!" He cried.

"Explains my really dry mouth and my growling stomach." I laughed as my stomach a bit more.

"Oh babe, someone get him water!"He yelled. I looked up to see the entire pack had wide eyes and open jaws.

"Hey. close your might catch flies!" I joked. They closed their muzzles but their eyes were still wide.

"Well that didnt help much. Can you walk with me?" I asked Zom.

"Sure." He replied. The lack of food made me weak but if I can walk if I take it slow.

 _Zom's POV_

There's something different about him.I mean call me crazy if I'm wrong but, No one can be dead for two and a half weeks and suddenly start walking! Even to walk! Eve told us that fall destroyed his spine and damaged his spinal chord but how is he walking?! Everything is healed!

"How did you come back?" I asked him.

"Well...you know I told you I kept seeing a odd figure in my visions? The demon-looking wolf with wings? Well. when they brought me here I blacked out and I was in some sort of black abyss and he was there. And these scars?" He pointed to the scars by his eye,throat and chest." That was from him. He pierced his wings into me and turned to black smoke and went into my wounds." I growled at what that demon did to my wolf."But, when I fell, I went back to that place and he told me that he could heal me and I can get brought back to if I figure it out on my I stayed there for a bit to see what I can do and then found a way back." He finished. I was completely was a fucking DEMON in my boyfriend!I wondered if his brain tumor was still there but I couldnt smell it because of the soil in his fur.

"You should wash up too.I don't want a boyfriend that smells like sand" I said. That word...'boyfriend'... I don't see him as my boyfriend anymore.I see him as my 'mate' now... I just hope he feels the same too.

"Heh... Good join?" He asked with a sductive tome.

"Hehe wouldn't miss it" I replied as I got into the cool stream. He grabbed my hips and pulled out lips together and things progressed...

 _Winston's POV_

 _Why? Why did he have to go after me? He just got here and now he's did he die for me?Why do I fell this way about him?!_ I asked myself the whole time.

If it wasn't for him,I wouldn't be so depressed,but why? I looked up to see Hutch and Candu bring Eve in.

"What's wrong?" I asked my mate.

"We...well... It's... it's... Et.." She tried to say before fainting again.

"Leave her here. I'll ask again. Whats wrong?! It looks like everyone saw a ghost?!" I said.

"Well... we kinda did, sir." Hutch said

"Who was it?" I asked

"It was Etienne,sir." Candu said. That name made me depressed and I needed to be alone now.

"Thank you for bringing my mate back. That will be all." I said while walking to the corner of the den.

"But sir, Etien..."

"That will be ALL!" I interupted. Waiting for them to walk away before I dropped to the floor and started crying again...I miss him.

 _Etienne's POV_

"Mmmm Thanks for the 'drink'." I said,basking in the after-glow. Good thing we were in a stream.

"You are very welcome,love" He replied.

"We need to get back... It's getting dark" I said as I looked up at the sky

"Sure" he said while getting up and shaking himself dry. Our walk back was quiet but I enjoyed his company.I needed to stop by Winstons place but I saw Zom was I took him to the den.

"I see they finished the place." I said,looking around the nice den. I saw Shane and Slash sleeping.

"Let's get some sleep. It's been a stressful and exciting day." I said quietly.

"I agree with you there" he chuckled and layed down.

 _I'll go when he is asleep_ I told myself before laying next to him.

 **And that looks like the end of chapter 7! I must warn that the next chapter has a M/M,OC/Winston lemon in it so just giving you a heads up. Don't like those lemons,then don't read until the POV has please review and PM any questions...Thanks and until next chapter...**

 **LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 Is here! Sorry for the late update...school... Anyway, as I said at the end of the last chapter in the A/N (If you guys read it) This chapter is rated M for M/M,OC/Winston lemon so if you don't like it then don't read it. Just skip until the POV changes. So yeah... Enjoy!**

 _Etienne's POV_

 _I'll go when he is asleep_ I told myself as I layed next to him.A few hours past before he finally fell asleep. I got up and sneaked out. I made my way to the Alpha den and I hoped he wasn't sleeping yet. The look in his eyes was horrible as we fell. I just need to know if he is okay... I got to the den and saw Eve and Winston there. Eve was out like a log however, Winston kept tossing and turning and I saw he wasn't sleeping so I stuck my muzzle in and tried to call him.

"Psst awake?" I whispered.

"Go away..." he responded.

"Hey... Come outside." I said. I heard him groan as he got up.

" I said go awa..." He paused." Etienne, Is that really you?" he asked.

" Yeah it's me, I just came by to see if you were alright." I said. He began tearing up as he walked towards me and touched my cheek.

"It's... It's really you!" He yelled as he drew me in a tight hug. Crying into my shoulder.

"Yes it's me." I returning the hug.

"I thought I lost you." he said, withdrawing from the hug.

" It will take more than that to kill me" I said. There was an awkward pause so I broke the silence.

" Well I just came by to show you that I'm alive and well." I said as I started walking away.

"Wait!" he said. I turned to look at him.

"What is it?" I asked

" I... I wanted to thank you... for saving my life.. Is there any way I can repay you?" he asked.

" You already did. You let me join the pack." I reminded.

"That's not enough." he said as he started walking towards me,staring at my wolf hood.

"What no. You dont have to..." I fell on my back as he walked up and gave my sheath a long,wet lick. I tried to get up but I couldn't move.

 _Why can't I move?!_ I Thought to myself as he continued licking. I couldn't control my instincts as my erection started to grow,pushing my pink tip out into the cool air.

 _"I told you I can control your body._ " I heard someone say. It sounded like that demon inside my. _You..._ I thought but I looked down at Winston and saw that he wanted this so I didn't want to be rude to the Alpha so I allowed him to carry on. Soon enough my entire length was out as he put it in his mouth and started sucking while bobbing his head up and down. I won't lie, It felt amazing! I felt my knot swell as my climax grew.I started panting as he sucked harder and soon enough I blew my seed in his muzzle.I just kept panting while watching Winston lick his muzzle clean.

"That was great,but it looks like you need something to help with yours" I said. But I didnt say it! _You can control my voice too?!_ I yelled to the demon. _I OWN you so I control everything of yours_ He replied. I rolled over and lifted my rump in the air.

"Go ahead" the demon said. And slowly Winston mounted me and I felt his fully erect shalft stretch open my tail was dripping already so it didn't hurt as began pumping slowly and began to pick up the pace."Oh harder!" The demon said and his thrusts grew faster and harder. I felt his knot push against my grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss.I don't know why but, I kinda liked it so I kissed back,sliding my tongue in his muzzle. We moaned together as he pushed his knot into me as he filled my insides with his both fell on the floor panting.

"Thank you,Etienne." He said as he stared into my eyes.

"You're welcome, should do it again sometime" I said. I gained control of my voice and I actually ment it. He pulled out with a pop and I always giggled at the sound.

" I have to go clean up before heading back." I said. Giving him one last kiss before heading to the stream.

"Good night,Etienne. Welcome back" He said as I continued down slope.

" night,Winston" I said as I continued to the stream.

 _Zom's POV_

I woke up to see Etienne not by my scent was strong so he has only been gone for a while.I decided to go look for what happened to hin, I'll never leave his side again.I followed his scent and it led the way to the stream.I continued to follow his scent as I ventured into the woods,but I saw him heading back.

"Where did you go?" I why he was damp.

"I went to speak with says he's been depressed since my 'death' and then I went for a drink afterwards."He was hiding something,I sensed it.

"So why are you wet then?" I asked.

"Oh...well...ummm... I fell in the water when I drank." He avoiding eye contact.I know there's more but I'm not going to push him... yet.

" 's head back.I said as we headed fot the direction of the den.

 **Well... that concludes chapter 8! Sorry for the late update, School and all that normal nonsence. So please Reveiw... I am lacking the motivation I need to carry on with my story. Also PM any questions, so Until Next Chapter...**

 **LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Hey everyone... School can be boring sometimes and we didn't do much so I decided to write chapter for the long wait... Enjoy!**

 _Etienne's POV._

Oh thank GOD for my quick mind! If he had to find out what happened with me and Winston, I cannot explain the amount of damage he can we walked in silence the whole time, but I feel like I'm about to pass out!First I get burried alive,then Winston tries to make a move on me,then the goddamn Demon controls me and allows Winston to proress,then I actually enjoy it! Then I develop feelings for him and then Zom almost catches me! Man I need to rest!

"Hey,Hurry up! We're gonna miss the sunrise!" Zom said

 _Ohh god! Is it morning already?!_ I asked myself.I lazily walked up the hill to sit with Zom.

"I am TIRED!" I complained,letting out a large yawn.

"You should of waited until the morning to speak with Winston." He said mockingly.

"I know but, I needed to make sure he was okay."I defended.

"So you sneak out without telling me?" He asked.

" I'm sorry for not telling you." I apologised.

"It's not that big a deal."He caring woke me up some as we watched the sunrise, sharing a kiss though I was awake,my head was really hurting.I love Zom,but I love Winston too!It felt like my head was going to the sinrise was over,I headed into the den to will I do? I asked myself.I want to be with Zom forever but,Winston was AMAZING! Everything that happened was because of this goddamn Demon inside me. I need to have a little 'chat' with it. I closed my eyes and imagined myself in that dark abyss.I waited for him to show up,but he never came.I called out to the darkness,got nothing in return.I didn't want to waste my day anymore than I already have so I returened to the real world.

 _Zom's POV_

Etienne has been acting weird lately. I just can't put my finger on the fact that his tumour suddenly vanished and his unfocused mind, there's something else.I was so deep in thought I didn't greet the passing wolves.I heard growling and barking from a was a fight! As an Omega, It's my job to break it up. I ran to the direction of the fight.I got there and almost the whole pack were in a fight... even some of the Omega's were fighting.

"EVERYONE STOP!" I yelled but it wasn't loud enough... I needed Etienne. I ran back to the den to get someone big and Etienne for building the den up this hill! I was half way when I saw him walk down.

"Where's everyone?" He asked.

"They're... they're all in a fight!" I panted. He didn't say anything, just ran down the hill as I led the way. We got there and it went from bad to worse. They weren't fighting each other anymore, they were KILLING each other!

"Please stop this!" I cried. I looked at Etienne, pleading for this nightmare to end.

"Okay..." he said. He inhaled and yelled the loudest he could.

 _Etienne's POV_

I inhaled and yelled.

"STOP!". My voiced boomed through the croud and echoed for a while.

"Someone please tell me what the fucking FUCK is going on here?!" I asked. looking at the croud of bloodied wolves

"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU,OMEGA" One of the wolves spat at me.

"Oh but it does..."I mocked

" That's it, you're MINE" He said as he charged at me. I will admit that he was caught me off guard and tackled me to the ground and started clawing at me.

"LET HIM GO!" I heard Zom yell. he came to pull the wolf off me

"No get back!" I tried to say but the wolf on top of me grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the tree, out cold.

"you BASTARD" I himm off me and getting into my defence mode.I felt the rage pulse through my body, growing and growing with every heartbeat I had.

 _"How does it feel?_ "I heard the demon say in my head.

 _"It feels amazing_ "I replied.

 _"good. now tell me, what do you want to do to him?"_

 _"I want to rip him limb...from...limb"_

 _"yes...YES! feel the anger! Let it GO!_ " I grew more and more pissed the longer we stood there. I started to feel really weird and my body started to hurt. I looked down and I saw my claws start growing and my paw fur started turning black.

"What's happening to me?!" I yelled as I looked at the rest of my body change. I became a full black wolf and my back felt like something was ripping through it. My eyes changed to a smokey purple, my canines grew longer and sharper and it felt like I had another pair of arms my my shoulder blades. It hurt like HELL, the pain caused me to get more pissed and before I knew it, I looked exactly like the demon inside me.I was in a murder rage and I couldn't stand the sight of the wolf who hurt Zom so I slashed at his face. He moved back but my claws were long enough to scratch the side of his muzzle and rip off the right side of his nose. He let out a yelp and I grabbed his throat.

"Never. Hurt. Zom Again" I threatened.

"I...Sry" he tried to say while I held his throat.

"Will you touch him again?" I asked, tightening my hold.

"NO!" He cried. I was about to bite down on his throat until his tear dropped on my nose,causing me to wake up from my rage and let go of his throat. I tried to calm down and started changing back to normal.

"Etienne?" I heard Zom say. I turned to see him with tears streaming down his face.

"Zom..." I said. I took a step forward and he walked back, visibly terrified. I stepped forward again and he started running away.

"ZOM!" I called but he just kept on running.

I'm sorry...

 **And that's chapter 9! I had writers block for a while but now I have an idea! So please review and PM any questions. Until next chapter...**

 **LATER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I don't know what to say here so I'm just going to leave you with chapter 10! enjoy...**

 _Etienne's POV_

"Now to the rest of the wolves you going to fight again?!" I asked the frozen wolves. They kept quiet.

"ARE YOU!?" I boomed again causing them to instantly drop their ears and tuck their tail between their legs.

"NO SIR!" they said in unison. I sat down with a smile and saw the wolves on the floor and all the injured ones. Are they dead?! I ran over to one of the wolves on the floor and checked for a pulse, he was cold and there was silence from him... He is dead. Wait! If I can be brought back to life, then I can bring others to! I placed my paws on his chest.

"What are you doing" one of them said, there was definately fear in his voice.

"I'm trying something." I replied. I closed my eyes and imagined black smoke go out my paws and into his chest.I heard gasps fron the croud but I didn't let it ruin my focus. I visualized the smoke wrap around his heart and pump it while other strands healed his wounds. After a few minutes of concentrating, he siddenly rose and started coughing. _I did it!_ I said to myself.

"How... how did you do that?" he asked.

"Not sure but I need to help the other dead wolves that YOU GUYS killed!" I yelled as I went to the next one and revived him and kept going until they were all alive.

"Now, for you guys." I said to the wounded ones. I placed a paw on the wound and imagined the smoke heal it. Once they all healed, I went to go find Zom but I got extremely dizzy and passed out.

 _Zom's POV_

I ran... I just kept running. I didn't want to be near that MONSTER! I cried as I ran. I can't believe I stayed with that demon for so long! I didn't care where I was going, as long as it was away from vision was blurred by the tears so I stopped to catch my breath.I cried and cried. The one who I believed was my soul-mate just ripped out my heart and crushed it in front of me.I loved a beast! but not anymore. I layed down and fell asleep.

 _Etienne's POV_

I woke up in a den. It was much warmer here so I know it wasn't mine. I checked my surroundings and saw Winston laying next to me, sleeping with a smile on his made me smile to see him looked so cute when he slept. What am I saying! I love Zom but... There's something about him that I can't keep my eyes off him. Although he was great last night, It wasn't just that, I think I'm starting to fall in love with him, but why! I'm with Zom!. I argued with myself for a while until my argument broke when Winston turned over and started nuzzling me.

"Hey, You up?" I asked, blushing a bit at the sudden contact we made.

"Yeah... Morning" He said. I couldn't help but nuzzle back. He was just too adorable! It went from a nuzzle to a kiss.I slid my tongue in his mouth becaus he tasted soo goood! I definately fell in love with him.

"Hey, Winston?" I asked after we broke away from the amazing kiss we shared.

"What is it? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked. Shifting away from me.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to know if you were busy tonight?" I asked, blushing like crazy while looking at my shaking paws.

"You're in luck because I'm free from sunset." he said, Kissing me on the nose, causing me to blush harder.

"That's... that's great...see you then?" I asked as I got up.

"Sure" He replied. giving my tail hole a quick lick.

I blew him a kiss before walking out... What is wrong with me?!...

 **And that's chapter 10! sorry it's so short but I wanted their 'date' to be the one chapter only and I promise to make the next chapter as long as possible. so Review and PM any question please...Until next chapter...**

 **LATER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I would like to say that I have changed my writing style!:3 So let me know if I should keep using this writing style or go back to my old , I'm terribly sorry for the late post! School and what not... So enough of my blabbering... ENJOY!**

Today was a good day. The sun beaming down on the pack,bringing life to everything around him. "What's wrong with me?" Etienne thought to himself. He arranged a date with another male while still 'dating' Zom, The Head Alpha of all males! However, he didn't mind. He felt something play his heart strings whenever he saw Winston."What am I going to do?" He asked, getting weird looks from the other wolves, only realizing he said that out loud." Great! I'm going crazy!' he purpously yelled. He enjoyed the confused expressions on their faces. Throughout the day, Etienne thought of things to do. He needed help. He paused for a moment to think of someone who can give him advice."Maybe Shane and Slash can help me" He thought aloud."and I'm talking to myself,AGAIN" he said as he made his way up the hill to seek advice.

He peered into the cave to see if there was anyone his relief, there was Shane and Slash."Hey, guys"He said as he walked looked at him with hatred in their eyes and turned away. Just that small incident that happened the other day made him feel pure sadness." Guys... I need your help, I'm going on a date with Winston tonight and I don't know what to do." he said, taking a seat." What? You're going on a date with Winston?!" Slash yelled and she was ready to kill Etienne."What? Do you have a problem with that?" He asked, raising his defence." YES I DO! Has it ever crossed your mind as to where Zom could be? If you haven't noticed, He's not here and it's all your fault" She spat at him."MY fault? It was Zom who ran away from me. He hates me for what I've become! I had no control over it! And whats so wrong with treating the only pack leader who accepted us for who we are! If it wasn't for him, we would be dead! I''m just doing this to show our appreciation, correction, _MY_ appreciation seeing as I'm the only greatful one here!" he growled. He felt the rage pulse through his body. He was going to transform again but controlled it the best he knew he won this time because they were all quiet and the fact that he won the arguement made him calm down some."I... *sigh* you're right..." Shane said."I'm sorry 's just how it must be." He said. The though of Zom leaving brought sadness into the noticed that he didn't have much time before sunset and still hasn't planned anything." Anyway, do you know of anything I could do?" He asked. "Well,I don't know... You can maybe go and have dinner together." Shane suggested "And go for a walk" Slash added. "And walk to the howling rock after that", he thought to himself. Now that he found something to do, he just needed a venue."Ummm... Would you mind spending the night at Kate's place? I kinda need the den tonight." he asked. "Sure." Slash said. "Thanks a lot! Now, If you don't mind me, I'm off to get dinner. I'll get you guys some too" He called back. "Thanks, and don't forget to clean the den when you're done. We don't want to smell what you guys did,Okay?"" They replied,causing him to blish as he left the cave.

Etienne made his way to the hunting grounds. He saw antlers and instantly got into his hunting position. "There's two descent carribou here, If I wait a little longer, then the one on the right will move further me the perfect opportunity to bring down the the near one and then go for the second on that will run towards me". He calculated. He slowly made his way to his first target, drooling like he could already taste the the tender, juicy flesh of his prey. The other carribou moved further away and it seemed as time slowed down at the saw a stone near his paw and flicked it to the side, causing the prey to turn so he could get a clear shot at his soon as it turned, he sprung up and grabbed the carribou by the throat, making sure he hits the fatal artery to solidify his kill. The carribou dropped to the floor as the other got startled and ran towards him. It was directly to the right of him as he pounced up and brought the second meal to the ground."Now I have our dinner,I need someone to help me." He thought. He checked his surroundings for any wolves passing saw Hutch pass on the opposite side of the valley."Hey,Hutch!" Etienne called out. He responded to his name and walked towards him." Hey Etienne. What's up?" He asked. "Well. I'm going on a date tonight and I need help bringing the carribou up to my den." He replied,scratching the back of his ear. " Did you catch these?!" Hutch expression of pure shock plastered on his face."They're HUGE!" He examined the two beast that were bleeding out next to them. "Soooo... Are you going to help me?" Etienne asked. "Sure" He replied,grabbing one of the carribou by the neck snd started pulling it to the den. "So uhh... who's the lucky wolf?" Hutch muffled. "Winston. I'm just doing something to say thank you for allowing us join the pack." He muffled in return. A faint growl escaped Hutch's throat but it was unnoticed by Etienne.

We got to the den and we placed the meat in the center." Thanks for the help." He thanked." No problem, I'm still amazed you caught you sure you're an Omega?" He asked with a tilt to his head. "Yes I am,well last time I checked" He laughed."Haha, well I'll be off then" Hutch said as he exited the den. All that Etienne had to do now was wait for the sun to set.

 **And that's Chapter 11! I hope you enjoyed my new writing style! If not, just let me know. and I'm sorry for the late update:( So please review and PM any questions... Until next chapter...**

 **LATER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I have very sad news... My PC is getting taken away so I don't know when I'll be updating again but thank you all for reading this and I promise I will carry on when I get a new PC so... Enjoy.**

The time has come. The longer he waited, the more nervous he became. The sun was setting quickly. " _Remember, it's just to show your appreciation."_ Etienne thought to himself. The sun disappeared beyond the horizon to allow the beautiful, silver light of the moon shine down onto the territory. _"Time to go."_ He told himself as he slowly made his way to the Alpha den." _Wait! Why am I going on a date with Winston when he is married to Eve?! OH SHIT! Eve will kill me if she found out!"_ He stressed as he began to his ascend to the mouth of the waited by the den, visibly nervous. Paws shifting, tail twitching, eyes darting around while trying to hear if he can hear Winston or Eve. A while passed by before he built up enough courage to call into the den. _"Come on! It's now or never."_ He told himself as he said a weak "Hello?" into the den."Etienne? Is that you?" He heard Winston say from inside the den."Hey, you ready?" He asked with certain nervousness in his voice. "Yeah, I'll be out now" Winston replied waited patiently for his date to walk out but he didn't expect what happened next. Winston proudly walked out the den and it made Etienne's jaw drop and his nerves just vanished. Winston was sexy or hot, BEAUTIFUL! As soon as he stepped out the den, his fur twinkled in the moonlight, not due to wet fur, but the soft blue and grey colour. The slight breeze went through his fur which showed the definition of his muscle on his body. He still has amazing muscle that flexed with every step he looked up at Etienne and his eyes were the most attractive thing about him. It reflected the moonlight and made him look like he was sent from walked to Etienne and closed his jaw." Keep it closed, you might catch flies" He said, knocking Etienne out of his trance. Winston giggled a bit that caused Etienne to had the cutest laugh."Shall we go?" Winston asked. "Heh sure, You hungry?" Etienne asked,still blushing."Starving! It's been a really long day." He replied, walking past Etienne, giving him a little nudge." Good." Etienne said with a smile glued to his face. They walked down the slope together but what they didn't know they were being followed. Somewhere in the shaddows, there was an eager wolf stalking their every move." _Don't even think of doing anything funny, 's MINE!"_ The wolf thought as it moved to it's next location.

They got to Etienne's den and now it was Winston's turn to drop his jaw." That's a lot of meat!" Winston said in astonishment, looking at the two large beasts laying in the center of the den."I need to thank the Alpha who caught them." He said as he sat down by the carribou. It hurt Etienne a bit but he pushed it aside." Well then you must thank me then" He chuckled. " Hutch helped me bring it here" Winstons expression changed to confused."You caught these?!" Winston asked, his jaw dropping lower."Yes I did. I know, it's 'unusual' for an Omega to hunt but I had the perfect opportunity so I took it." Etienne replied. There was a silence between them so Etienne began eating, followed by only mannaged to finish one carribou before they were all bloated and stuffed." What about the other one?" Winston asked lazily as he layed on his back,rubbing his stomach." Well... If I have another bite, I might explode, so I will leave that for The others." Etienne replied. "You know, my motherr always told me I should walk around if I want to avoid a stomach-ache" He said, Standing and stretching." Good idea." Winston said but he didn't get up."Ummm... I need some help here." He said, blushing like crazy." Okay" Etienne laughed. he grabbed him bu the scruff of his neck and pulled him up until they were sitting nose to looked into each others eyes before Winston gave Etienne a long,slobbery,wet lick from the bottom of his chin to the tip of his nose, causing Etienne to blink in shock and confusion. They stretched together and walked outside. In the back of the den two eyes appeared and stared at them leave. _"I'm watching you."_ The mysterious wolf said again as it waited for them to clear the den so it can move again...

The walk was peaceful. Aimlessly wandering around the territory, but Etienne wanted to do one last thing before they head seperate ways."Thank you." Etienne said. "For what? I should be the one thanking you." Winston responded. "Thats true but, You've given me so much more than saved my life for one, You gave me a place to live when everyone cast us gave me hope, and a lot more." Etienne said with a tear streaming down his cheek."Etienne..." Winston said, wiping the tear away,keeping his paw there." I did it out of love" Winston said, drawing Etienne into a kiss."But, what about Eve?" Etienne asked. "Don't worry. She doesn't have to know" Winston replied."She can get bitchy sometimes" He chuckled and looked at the sky. A full moon. Perfect timr to go to the 'Howling Rock'. They continued their walk until they found a secluded spot away from anyone who might hear."Do you want to do this?" Etienne asked, unsure of his next 'event'."Of course I want to." Winston replied. Knowing he's comfortable with it is one problem, the other problem is how they were going to start. They looked into each others eye's and knew instantly that they will start together, so they took a deep breath together. lifted their chin to the sky and their howls started, the beauty of the sound caused a tear to trickle down the side or Etiennes face, The perfect harmony from the two brassato howls sent shivers through their spines. Note upon note, wave after wave, they were together. The melodic tunes that escapped their muzzle's sounded like the music of the felt it to but being the strong Alpha he is, he showed no emotional joy from their experience until they were finished and Etienne spoke the words he always wanted to hear. "Winston, I love you" Etienne said as he leaned forward." I love you too" Winston replied as their lips met. Winston allowed the tears to stream freely while they enjoyed the long, passionate kiss of new found love. "Hey, lets get back to the den." Etienne said as he wiped the damp fur of Winstons cheek. He just smiled as they walked back to the den with their tails intertwined. _"No! That was what I was going to do!"_ The unudentified wolf yelled as he attacked the wall next to him _."Etienne!..." ..._

 **And that concludes chapter 12. I am really sorry that I won't be able to update sooner but I have no choice. I won't abandon all my fans so be prepared for a few extremely long chapters when i get my PC again... So until I get my goddamn PC...**

 **LATER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! You are probably confused because in my last chapter I said my PC is getting taken away. Well my parents just told me they are taking it but they haven't told me when, so I am going to post as much as I can before they do so... Well I present you with chapter 13! Enjoy!**

The next day, Etienne felt good. He stepped out the den with a wide smile on his face as he allowed the warm air flow through his date with Winston went well and things 'progressed' made him feel good." _Who wouldn't feel good after sleeping with the Head Alpha?"_ He thought to himself as he looked back at the sleeping wolf _."Crap, Shane and Slash are gonna be back soon and I need to clean up."_ Etiennne thought as he examined the REALLY large stain on the floor next to Winston. He went over and nudged him to wake up." Hey, Winston. You need to get up. Shane and Slash will be here any moment." Etienne said as he nudged him again. " *mumble* So? They can come whenever they want." Winston said lazily as he rolled over to get more sleep. "No they can't! They said they want the den clean when they get back and we left a... Mmmh... Delicious mess on the floor" Etienne stated as the memories of last night came back to him. Winston instantly opened his eyes and looked at the mess on the floor." Did we make that?!" He asked " I never knew how much was released." he said as he thoughtfully looked at the stain." _How the hell am I going to clean it?"_ Etienne thought to himself. " _Ummm... Have you forgotten about me? I'm hurt_." Etienne heard the demon say." _Oh sorry... You have been really quiet lately._ " Etienne replied in his mind. " _I know... Just enjoying the sensations that gives you."_ The demon said. " _Eww... anyway, Do you know how I can clean up the mess?_ " Etienne asked. " _You don't know a lot about me do you? You can control the elements! Wow you are stupid."_ The demon replied, laughing evily " _Nice! so how do I do it._ " Etienne asked with excitement. _"Like I said, figure it out, buuut seeing as your friends are coming, I'll do it this time... I suggest you move to the edge of the den."_ The demon said. Etienne heard water splashes outside and grabbed Winston and ran to the edge. As soon as they were safe, a stream of water shot into the cave and washed away the stain." What the hell was that?!" Winston asked. "I don't know, but it cleaned the spot" Etienne said. Moments later Shane and Slash walked in the den. "Morning you two" Shane said mockingly." Hey" Etienne and Winston said in unison. They walked around the den and sniffed a few places." I see you guys clean up well" Slash said with a wink, causing both of them to blush." Well, I should get duties and all that." Winston said as he started walking out. Shane and Slash were looking at Etienne like he forgot to do something, then gestured towards Winston. "Oh... I'll walk with you" Etienne said after silently paw-palming himself. Winston smiled at him as he waited and they slowly walked out.

 _ **Somewhere in the woods**_

Hutch was growling and slashing at the trees around him, what he didn't know was that Candu was watching him. "Hey, What's wrong with you?" Candu asked when Hutched stopped to catch his breath. Candu's sudden appearence caused him to jump."Nothing... Why'd you sneak up on me?" Hutch asked, purely furious." I didn't. We have been best friends for years now and I can tell something is wrong, so spill it." Candu said as he moved closer towards Hutch. Hutch just sat down and started crying." Hey, what's wrong?" Candu asked as he sat next to him. "I... I don't know! I... I think I'm in love with someone." Hutch said, avoiding Candu's gaze. "Well, who is it? You can trust me, I won't tell anyone." Candu said, placing a paw on his back. "It's W..." Hutch couldn't finish his sentence because he got lost in Candu's golden eyes that showed of the feelings he had for Winston just vanished and he found someone he loves more." It's... It's you,Candu" Hutch was shocked, there was a slight pause between them." I'm sorry, this is so awkw..." Hutch's sentence was interupted by Candu's lips that pressed against his. His eyes ffluttered as he melted in the small wolf's hold. They withdrew from the kiss to breathe." Ummm Can you come with me? I have to tell Winston something." Hutch said, scratching the back of his head."Okay, What do you need to tell him?" Cando asked as they started walking. "Well... I kinda stalked him and Etienne while they went on their date." He said, not making eye contact with Candu." What?! Etienne and Sir Winston?! When? Why? How?!" Candu asked, seriously suprised. Hutch explained everything as they made their way to the Alpha Den...

 **Hey you all! Sorry for the short chapter... Writers block and whatnot... so please Reveiw and PM any questions... thanks and until next chapter...**

 **LATER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all... Here's another chapter for you amazing people!... Wow this was a short A/N... anyway... Enjoy!**

Etienne and Winston slowly walked to the den, tails locked together. Sure they got weird looks from the passing wolves but they didn't care. They were happy and that's all that matters. "Thank you" Winston said. "For what?" Etienne asked. "For everything! For last night, for dinner, for howling with me and for the..." Winston cleared his throat with a blush "... for the 'activity' afterwards" Winston finished."It's nothing really, I'm just worried about Eve." Etienne said. "Like I said, don't worry about it. She doesn't have to know." Winston reasured with a chuckle. "Alright, if you say so." Etienne smiled, moving closer towards Winston until they were looked at each other when they were together and looked up and what they saw made them seperate. They saw Hutch and Candu walking together close, correction, REALLY close! Closer than what Etienne and Winston were. Paws in sync, tails wrapped tightly, the sides of their bodies pressed together and they shared the same wide was curious and went to them to find out what changed, Etienne followed."G'morning" Winston said. They looked up and seperated ."Morning,Sir. Morning Etienne." They both greeted."Mornin' guys. So we noticed how close you two were walking today."Etienne said with a grin. They just blushed and looked away." Is anyone going to explain this?" Winston asked. They looked at each other, Candu nodded and Hutch inhaled. "Well, this morning I was angry and frustrated so I took it out in the woods. Growling and clawing every tree around appeared out of nowhere and asked if I was okay..." Candu rolled his eyes."... I told I was in love with him and that's how we got here." Hutch said while nuzzling Candu. Winston sensed there was more and he wanted everything. "And?" Winston asked. "That's all,sir" Hutch replied but Candu nudged him. Hutch sighed." And I came to apologise." Hutch said, lowering his ears and looked down. " It's okay,Hutch. We have no rules to love, we can't control love so we let it be." Winston replied with a small chuckle and started heading back to the den. "No sir, not for that. I wanted to apologise for something else." Winston stopped and turned to Hutch,waiting for him to carry on. "Last night, I stalked you two when you went on your date with Etienne."Hutch himself to the floor as Winston walked towards him."Why would you do such a thing? This is something the Hutch I know wouldn't do."Winston growled." I did it because I had feelings for you. And when I heard you were going out with Etienne, I wanted to make sure he didn't do the things I wanted to do if I had the chance... Thats why I was angry in the woods when Candu fould me."Hutch confessed, still lowered to the ground. Winston froze."How far did you stalk us for?" Winston asked, Not wanting his second in command to know what he did last night in the den." I stopped after the angry as I was, You two sound amazing together." Both Winston and Etienne sighed in relief. "I'm guessing I left at a good time?" Hutch asked with a laugh as he stayed lowered."Yes you did, Stand up Hutch."Winston said with a rose and looked at Winston."Now, I am really disappointed in you,Hutch."Winston said with seriousness in his voice."I understand,sir." Hutch said, lowering his ears again." I'm also happy that you did." He said with a loolked at him with a tilt to their heads." Why is that sir?" Candu asked." Well, If it wasn't for Etienne, You wouldn't have been so upset and gone into the forrest, which means Candu wouldn't find you in the woods, causing you not to admit your fellings and you two would still be single" Winston said,laughing."So, does this mean I'm forgiven?" Hutch asked slowly rising his ears. "Yes you are, now run along, don't forget about your duties." Winston said as he continued towards the den. "Thank you!" Hutch and Candu yelled as they ran to continue their duties."Okay... That happened" Etienne said as he caught up with Winston."Don't worry, I was as shocked as you were." Winston said as he wrapped his tail around his. They got to the den and stood there. They leaned in and shared a deep kiss before parting."I love you" Winston said to Etienne. His heart was pounding in his chest, it felt like there was a group of sledgehammers pounding his heart with full force, not because Winston said 'I love you' but the fact that they kissed in broad daylight, out in the open, where the wolves there were staring at them with shock. "I love you too, Plus we have an audience ." He replied before drawing Winston into another kiss. The croud gasped and Winston turned to face the croud."Don't worry! Everything will be explained in due time!"Winston said with that amazing voice of his. The croud nodded and carried on with their day. "What did you mean by that?" Etienne asked. " I love you so much, I don't want to hide 's why I will tell Eve what is happening between us."Winston replied."WHAT?! Eve will kill both of..."Winston put up a paw. "Nothing will happen I promise. She has been happy lately. My guess is she's seeing someone else too." Winston said. "If you say so" Etienne said as he kissed Winston again before heading back to the den.

 _ **In Etienne's den...**_

There they sat. Silent. It's been a few days since Zom left and it made the other two really depressed."Why? Why did Zom leave?" Slash asked herself." We have to find him!" Shane yelled as she stood up."What good will it do? We don't know where he went." Slash said as she turned over. "Are you kidding me?Are you giving up on him?Just like that?! Have you forgotten that he stood up for us when we got picked on?! You're coming with me wheter you like it or not." Shane said, pulling Slash by the back of her neck."Ow...OW Okay I'm coming!" Slash yelled as Shane let go." Come on... I know what direction he was in last" Shane said as they ran to find their best friend.

 _ **Back with Etienne...**_

Etienne was just strolling around to find something to do."HELP!" He heard someone and a few other Alpha's ran towards the cry for help. We arive and see a tall thick tree that fell was standing there with tears in his eyes."Hey, Whats wrong?" Etienne asked." Candu is stuck under there! The tree fell on him! I think he is dead!" Hutch said as he cried into my chest. After the wolves heard what happened, they tried to move the massive tree of the wolf that was under it. They tried and tried but didn't suceed."We need the entire pack to even move this."one of them said with a tear in his eye. All the wolves looked at Hutch and apologised."We're not strong enough, I'm so sorry." Another said. They all started to tear up as Hutch cried harder in my chest,turning it from damp to sopping wet. _"The one thing I HATE the most is seeing anyone sad or injured."_ Etienne though as he felt himself tear up." _Go ahead, I know you can do it"_ Etienne heard in his mind. He let Hutch go after realizing what he can do."We will need a pack of bears to lift this tree." another said. "Or... you need me" Etienne said as he aproached the his size, he only took up a quater of the height of the tree. He closed his eyes and focused, imagining the tree getting lighter and lighter. He crouched down and tried to lift it. There were comments from the other wolvess like ' You are insane if you think you can lift that!'. he tried and tried but it didn't move an inch. Etienne looked back at the laughing wolves, then at Hutch who looked back with a tear running down his the pain of losing someone filled Etienne with firey anger he could not control and soon his body began to change. He tried to lift the tree and this time it actually started moving. Gasps came from the croud as the massive log started rising. Etienne's body continued to change, his wings shot out and he pierced the wood, using his wings to keep it the tree was up, Etienne was fully transformed. Long fangs, sharp claws, pitch black fur, smokey purple eyes, dark aura steaming off his body, giant bat-like wings, everything. Everyone was still and quiet. "Hey" Etienne called out to them. "Am I going to stand here all day or are you going to get him away? This thing is heavy." He asked as his wings and limbs began to shake due to the strain. They ran as quickly as they could to get Candu out. When he was safe, Etienne put the log down slowly, not to make a loud thunk to draw tree was on the floor and Etienne returned to normal and collapsed from exaustion. Candu was dead. His entire body was flattened like a pancake, Hutch cried into the dead wolf's body. "Hey, I have a favor to ask all of you." Etienne said weakly."Will it bring him back?" Hutch asked with some hope. "Hutch, he's dead. Look at him, flatter than road kill" One of the wolves said. Hutch cried harder after hearing that. "Actually, Yes it will." Etienne said. All the wolves looked at him with shock. "What's the favor?! I'll do ANYTHING to get him back?! Please!" Hutch pleaded." Okay, first, I want you all to keep this a secret. DO NOT TELL ANYONE! Second, Bring two pieces of carribou leg. If anyone asks why you have the legs, just say you're planing a 'date' or something. And last, help me and Candu to the stream nearby." Etienne ordered. Two wolves ran to the feasting grounds while the rest helped them to the stream. They safely arrived at the stream while they waited. "How will you bring him back to life?" One of the wolves asked. "I don't really know... I'll see what I can do, But I'm sure it will work." Etienne lied. Some time passed before the wolves came back with large carribou legs in their mouths."That will do just fine." Etienne replied as he weakly got up. He walked over to Candu and placed his paws on Candu's side. He focused and soon enough, black smoke appeared from the palm of his paws and flowed into Candu's nose. Etienne breathed heavily as he tried to stay focused. Candu started inflating like a balloon, getting his shape back and the sound of bones crunched and crackled loudly and made one of the wolves sick. Etienne let out a scream before stepping away from Candu,panting hard. Hutch ran and placed his ear on Candu's chest. The expression on his face explained that there was no beat of a went sad but Hutch suddenly jumped up and went more pale than the moonlight." What's wrong?" Etienne asked. "I..." Hutch placed his ear on Candu's chest again. His eyes widened."... I hear his heart beat!" Hutch yelled. Everyone jumped and barked, patting Etienne on the back. " _Good job, you're getting good at this"_ The demon said. _"Thanks"_ Etienne replied. He turned to one of the legs and started tearing strips of flesh off. Candu slowly opened his eyes and tried to get up. "Hey, take it easy. Here" Etienne said as he handed Candu the strips of meat." Thanks." He said weakly. "No problem, Hutch, I'm sorry but I have to." Etienne said as he went to the stream. "Sorry for what?" Hutch asked. "For what I have to do now. Roll him on his back and keep his head up." Etienne asked as he started gathering water in his muzzle, Hutch did so,wrapping Candu in his arms and keeping his head up. Etienne walked over to Candu and gave Hutch a ' please forgive me' look as he kissed Candu, slowly letting the water out of his muzzle into Candu's so he can drink. Once the water was all out, he withdrew from the kiss and wiped his lips." Why did you do that?!" Hutch growled." Hey, calm down. He needed water and thats the only way he could get water. He's too weak to do it himself so I had to do it. Let's not forget who brought your boyfriend back to life."Etienne said. "Just make sure he eats everything." Etienne said as he began devouring the other leg to get his strength back. "Now, I need to head back, stay with him until he gets his strength back and take him to your den."Etienne ordered. "Will do... Thank you,Etienne." Hutch said with a smile. "No problem and remember, Keep this a secret"Etienne said as he walked back. He got to the valley when he saw Winston."Hey, Winston." Etienne greeted. "Hey there." Winston greeted back with a kiss." I've been looking for you" Winston said after they parted. "Oh, what for?" Etienne asked. "I wanted to ask if you would like to join me for dinner tonight?" Winston asked. The carribou Etienne ate didn't fill him so he accepted the offer. They walked up the Alpha den when Etienne saw Eve, Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and Garth there. "Hey everyone." Etienne greeted." Hello" They replied. "We were waiting for you, my dad said he had news for us and went to find you." Kate said. When Etienne heard that Winston had 'news' for them,he gulped and got extremely nervous." So what did you want to tell us?" Lilly asked. Winston sat down and said something that changed everything." The news is, Etienne and I are in love." Winston said with a smile as he looked at the now pale wolf. "WHAT?!" They all yelled as it echoed throughout the valley...

 **Booooom! And the partial Cliffhanger has landed! I hope you enjoyed this really long Chapter! I know I had fun writing it XD So please Review and Pm any questions... So until next chapter...**

 **LATER!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I am really sorry about this late update but do understand that I have seriously personal events that are currently talking place (No internet access... Until now) so I apologise for that... Anyway, heres Chapter 15! Enjoy!**

The sound of the echo reflected off the valley walls and returned to the den. Humphrey and Garth had raised eyebrows and tilts to their heads while Kate and Lily stared at them with wide eyes and dropped fainted after a while after the announcement. They sat there in silence. "Well Dad, this... was unexpected." Kate said. "Wow.. that was... umm... I need to lay down for a sec" Humphrey said, holding his paws over his face. _"Why the hell did he do that?!"_ Etienne thought to sat there in agonising silence until Eve awoke from her faint. "Eve, Are you alright?" Garth asked." I'm fine, the news was just unexpected" Eve said after shaking the dizzyness from her head."You're telling me!" Humphrey said,still in his confused state."So... How long has this been going on for?" Eve ask with a... smile?."It started when Etienne came back to us. "Aww thats sweet... Well I have something to share too." Eve said, sitting up right. All gazes went from Winston and Etienne to Eve Humphrey was even more Winston was confused this time,well more shocked than confused. They waited and waited and waited. The only sound that was in the den were the quiet chirp of crickets outside and the odd whimper Humphrey was giving out. "Seeing as you have someone else, I'm leaving you. I have someone else too." Eve eventually spoke. Everyone let out a gasp. Humphrey couldn't take it any more and ran out the den screaming in confusion." What? With who?" Lily asked. "Well with that beautiful she-wolf that joined a little while ." Eve was so awkward and silent."So... are we going to eat?" Eve asked as she nudged the dead carribou." Uhhh... Sure" Etienne said as he began ripping the meat of the the awkwardness died away and they enjoyed the the carribou was nothing but a pile of bones, they just sat around and chatted. "So how are the pups?" Etienne asked kate. "They're doing really well,Their growing up so fast." Kate said."Winston... Will you make the announcement tomorrow?" Eve asked, bringing back the awkwardness." I will... It has to be done." Winston out a yawn, followed by Garth." I don't know about you but I need to sleep." Winston said to Etienne. "Yeah, It's been a long day and it will be an even longer day tomorrow." Etienne said,letting out a yawn of his own. "Hey, why don't you stay here for tonight?" Eve asked. "No, thank you. I don't want to be a burden." Etienne rejected." Oh, don't be silly. Please?" Winston pleaded. Etienne looked at the wolves and they gave him a nod and a smile."Well... okay." Etienne gave in. They all found a spot and layed down, said their goodnights and driffted off.

Etienne woke up an hour before the sunrise. He walk out the den and sat at the edge of the cliff, of how everything will turn out,if everything will be okay or will all hell break loose,however, Etiennes thoughts were interupted by the sound of paw-steps behind him, followed by Winstons scent."You're up early" Etienne said the approaching wolf. "I could say the same to you." Winston said as he sat next to sat in silence, but they enjoyed each others company." What are you waiting for?" Winston asked."The sunrise." Etienne replied, turning to looked at the older wolf's deep blue eyes which reflected the golden light of the peering turned to the sun and smiled."Beautiful, isn't it?" Etienne said, staring at the horizon."Yes it is" Winston replied, turning to the moved closer and leaned against Winston, putting his head on Winston's turned to each other when the sunlight hit their eyes and shared a long parted and turned to see Kate walk outside,stretching in the process. "Morning you two." Kate said with a smile "Morning,How did you sleep?" Etienne asked." I slept wonderfully and how about you?" Kate asked."Oh I slept like a log" Etienne chuckled."Then why are you up so early?" Kate asked. "Oh... I always wake up early so I can watch the sunrise." Etienne answered."I see now... well I need to go pick up on the pups." Kate said as she started heading down the hill. "Oh where were they?" Winston asked. "They spent the night by Fleet and Magril" Kate replied as she continued."I need to get a me know when you gather the meeting." Etienne said as he stood up. "Will do... See you soon." Winston said as he kissed Etienne."Bye" Etienne said as he skipped down the watched him leave before heading into the den. Etienne walked to the stream in thought. Wondering again, how the pack would react to the sudden was so deep in thought, he didn't see how close he was to the edge and fell Etienne didn't realize is that the current was stronger than before and dragged him tried yelling for help but each time he tries, his head gets dragged down underwater. He felt a rock by his paws so he pushed himself up with all his might just to get his head out the water long enough to scream for help before getting sucked back into the wet force of nature." _There's no hope for me."_ Etienne thought as he allowed the current to take him to his death,however, He felt a pair of teeth grab him by the neck and throw him out of the water and onto dry coughed up the water in his lungs and inhaled his long awaited breath of air. He looked up at his rescuer. "Thank you so much" Etienne coughed up more water." You just saved my life" Etienne finished. He stood up and saw that this wolf was male and definately an Alpha and He was standing next to a female." No problem. What's your name?" The male asked. "My name is Etienne. Nice to meet you." Etienne put out his paw."I'm Cole" Cole shook Etienne's paw." And this is my mate,Tori" He said allowing her to pass to meet him." It's a pleasure to meet you,Etienne." Tori greeted. "So... are you guys lost?" Etienne asked. "What us?... Lost?... pfft never." Cole said, looking around trying to hide his embarrassment." Yes we are. He just doesn't like admiting it." Tori laughed."Where were you guys heading?" Etienne said after the laughter ended." We were on our way to the Western pack. Do you know where that is?" Cole asked. "Sure I do!. Follow me." Etienne said as he headed through the woods with the two wolves following them...

 **And that's Chapter 15. Cole and Tori are owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever and I'm sorry for the short chapter but I think this story will come to an end soon... I am considering sequels to this... so please Review and PM any questions... So Until Next Chapter...**

 **LATER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all and welcome to chapter 16! As the saying goes, 'all good things must cone to an end' and must my story so... Enjoy!**

 **Cole and Tori are owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever.**

Etienne,Cole and Tori walked in silence through the woods back to the pack. "So, where are you guys from?" Etienne asked, breaking the silence."We're actually from the Western pack. We were coming back from our honneymoon until 'someone' had to take a shortcut he apparently 'knew'" Tori answered, glaring at Cole." It looked so familiar I swear!" Cole said in defence. We all laughed. "So, is there anyone in your life?" Cole asked. "Yeah there is." Etienne replied. "Really? Who is the lucky one?" Tori asked. "You can meet him when we get there." Etienne turned to them and stuck his tongue out with a smile."Oh 'HE'? So you're attracted to males?" Cole asked with a tilt to his head."Yeah" Etienne said as he hopped over a huge log. Once he was over the log, he stopped and looked back at it."What's the matter?" Tori asked with concern. "Oh nothing. This is the log I picked up when Candu was stuck under it." Etienne said asa the memories flooded into his mind. They were purely shocked at the size of the tree." WOW! Did you seriously pick this up?" Cole asked with amazement."Yeah, Do you want to see?" Etienne asked."Yeah!" Tori and Cole yelled together, rapidly wagging their tails."Okay... I think I can still lift it." Etienne said." _Control it, I don't want to change in front of them"_ Etienne told himself before positioning himself by the log. He brought back the memories from that day and started lifting, getting it on his muzzle and rolling it onto his back and pushed up,Lifting the entire tree on his back."Impossible!" Cole yelled as he stared at Etienne."You are definately an Alpha." Cole added. Etienne crouched down and rolled the tree off his back with a loud crash."Thats going to draw attention and I'm actually an Omega." Etienne said with a shy smile."No kidding,me too! Let me guess... They also took you for an Alpha?"Cole asked with a smirk. "Yeah they did."Etienne chuckled."Woah, what happened there?" Tori asked as she moved to the log. There was a very big stain of blood on the bent down and sniffed it." Oh God! It's Candu's blood! Is he okay?" Tori asked worriedly. "Don't worry, he is perfectly fine."Etienne looked at the blood on floor." Well that explains why he was so weak when I brought him back" Etienne chuckled but went pale once he realized what he said. They looked at him weird."What do you mean 'brought him back'?" Tori asked." I... Well.. Ummm..." Etienne was about to confess what he was when a small group ran up to them " _Oh thank god"_ Etienne told himself. It was Kate,Hutch,Garth and Eve."Is eveyone okay?" asked Eve. "Don't worry... we're fine,Eve" Etienne replied."What about the blood?" Garth asked. "Don't worry about was there before the tree fell." Hutch lied."Alright, Welcome back you too." Kate greeted."Thanks" Cole said. "It's good to see familiar faces again." Tori admited."Let's head back" Hutch all nodded and started walking to the pack.

They got to the valley and Cole had a smile on his face."Everything is exactly the same, except for that hole in the mountain." Cole said, looking the suspicious hole."Oh, that's my den." Etienne said with pride. "Why did you build it up there?" Cole asked. "So I can get a better view of the sunrise.I always watch it before I start my day." Etienne replied. "Woah... Are you sure we aren't related? I swear we are twins, seeing as you like all the things I do..." Tori nudged him "...well most things I like" Cole finished with a laugh."Maybe."Etienne carried on walking but the thought that Cole might be his brother stuck in his head." _Not true, even though he has my brothers name, my brother was half human when we got seperated._ " His thoughts got interupted when he saw Winston walking towards them."Welcome back. You two are just in time for a pack meeting."Winston announced. "And hello you." Winston said as he walked up to Etienne and pressed his lips against Etiennes. The only shocked wolves were Cole and Tori. "Don't worry. That is why I called a meeting." Winston said with a wink. "And you are okay with this?" Tori asked Eve."Of course. I have someone else lets hurry." Eve said as she headed to the meeting and they followed.

Cole and Tori joined the other wolves waiting while the rest walked up the stood at the edge and started speaking. "Everyone! You are probably wandering why I gathered you here. Well I have news. Some of you already know and some don't. I gathered you all today because there will be more than two Leaders now.I would like to introduce my new mate and new Leader,Etienne!" Winston said and Etienne stepped forward. The croud chattered amongs themselves and there were a few rude comments like "Winston went gay?! Disgusting!" and "I knew there was something wrong with him!" Eve walked up and spoke."And now I will introduce you to MY new mate and Leader, Daria." Eve spoke and Daria took a few steps forward. The croud broke out with more hateful comments."Order! ORDER!" Winston yelled but they didn't took a deep breath and yelled "SHUT IT!". His voice boomed through the croud and they stayed quiet."Thank you, and now if any of you have a problem with it, then I do hope you find a way over it and carry on with your life. Dismissed!" Winston finished. "This is madness!" One of them croud agreeing with the wolf. They turned to Winston and Etienne with growls and snapping jaws."Get them!" One of them yelled and the entire pack ran after them. Cole and Tori waited behind in made their way up the hill and ran straight for Winston."Look out!" Etienne yelled and pushed him out the way, allowing the charging wolf to tackle Etienne off the cliff." _Transform! It's the only way to solve this problem!"_ The demon landed on his back and broke it on a rock."Etienne!" Cole yelled. "Tori, stay here..." Coles eyes turned an angelic white."... I'll stop this." He said as he ran up to Etienne. "Are you okay?" Cole asked."Can't... move... body... back broken." Etienne said between gasps of air. Cole placed his paws on his back and his paws began emiting white light into his back. "What are you doing" asked Etienne. "I'm healing you. There's a few things you don't know about me." Cole said, continuing his healing process. "Well Cole, There's a few things you don't know about me too." Etienne said with a closed his eyes and imagined the black smoke exit his paws and enter his back, fuseing with the white and speeding up the healing process and he stood looked at him,shocked. "Can you transform too? It will be the only way to stop this." Cole said with seriousness in his voice. "I can but I can't change at will, I need to get really angry." Etienne said. "Then do so! Look around you! Think about Winston!" Cole said, His eyes glowing that same angelic white. Etienne turned to see if he can find Winston but he saw a wolf get thrown of the cliff and land right in front of his paws. It was Winston, his throat was slashed with blood pooling out. He was dead. The anger built up in him and he was visibly shaking with rage. He turned to Cole and his eyes changed to the smoking purple as he looked at the angelic white in Coles eyes. "Lets do this." Etienne said. Cole gave him an approving nod and they started transforming. Cole's fur changed from a Black-Blue to a Golden White while Etiennes fur went from Silver Grey to Pitch 's feathery wings burst out of his back with the same colour as his fur and Etienne's wings ripped through his fur. They werre fully transformed and they looked Identical and yet totally was emitting white light and Etienne was giving off a black aura that steamed out of him."Can you fly?" Cole asked. "Not yet, I only had this for a few weeks."Etienne replied. "Get on my back, when we get into the air, jump off and help the others." Cole ordered. Etienne just nodded and hopped on. Cole streched out his magnificent wings and gave it one powerful flap and they were in the ear. The got level with the cliff and Etienne jumped off, doing a side twist and knocked down a wolf that was about to claw at Daria's stopped fighting for a but when he saw the demon,followed by an angel."Stop this! We don't want anyone else to get hurt!" Cole said with a growl."The only one's getting hurt is you!" Ome brave wolf said and charged at raised his wings and blocked his attack, he drew his wings back and Etienne jumped through the opening in his wings and started pinning down as much wolves as possible by cutting the cartlage at the back of their hind legs with his wings. Cole ran passed and knocked the wolves down so Etienne can cut their legs. they turned to see the disabled wolves and let out a syncronized howl that shook the cliff."Are you going to accept the wolves for what they are?!" Cole roared. "YES!" They all cried. "Will you accept us for what we are?!" Etienne growlled. "YES!" They cried again. "Good" They said together. They looked around for a few strong wolves that were still standing and found a few wolves that rebelled and Candu." Can you guys bring all the injured and dead wolves to the center of the valley?" Etienne asked. They all nodded and started carrying them to the center. "Why the dead ones too?" Cole asked. "We can't bring the dead back." Cole added. "You can't but I can. That patch of blood we saw by the tree? That was as a pancake but look at him now. You heal the injured and I revive the dead. How does that sound?" Etienne asked. "That sounds like a plan." Cole chuckled as he started helping some of the wolves to the center of the looked at Winston's lifeless body and walked to him to pick it up." _He won't like this"_ Etienne thought to himself as he walked to the pile of injured and dead wolves. He saw Cole already working on the injured. All the wolves closest to him were the dead ones. Hutch, Kate, Lilly, Eve, Winston and a few decided to leave Winston for placed his paws on Humphrey and started reviving him. "Hey,Cole." Etienne called. "Yeah?" Cole answered. "Do they know about you? Like, your 'second form' and all that" Etienne asked. "No they don't, only ?" Cole asked as he healed another wolf." I wanted to show everyone what we are, and what we did. They are going to ask questions when they wake up." Etienne said. "Alright. It will come out eventually." Cole said. Etienne started working on Winston. Once he was alive, they waited for everyone to wake up. "Hey, I have an idea." Cole said as he transformed. "We stay in our transformed self and when they ask who we are, we change in front of them." Cole suggested. "Sounds good, But I am going to have to learn how to control it when we're done." Etienne said. "Don't worry, I'll teach you." Cole said with a smile. The wolves started waking up at the same looked up and saw a demon and angel in front of them." Who are you!?" Winstin said with a growl." We are the one's who save you." Cole said." Where's Cole? and Etienne?!" Winston asked, looking around. The other wolves nodded." Well, They're here." Etienne said."Where?! Don't toy with me,Demon!" Winston barked. Etienne looked at Cole and he gave Etienne a nod and they both closed their eyes and turned back to normal. Gasps were heared from the pack."Ta-da" Cole joked. Winston started to tear up and ran to Etienne, pulling him into a hug."Thank you so much!" Winston cried. "Don't worry about it. But I have to leave for a few weeks." Etienne said, returning the hug. Winston looked up at him with tears in his eyes." Why? Where are you going?" He asked. " Cole is going to teach me how to control it." Etienne said as he gave Winston a kiss." I will be back soon, I promise." Etienne added and gave Winston another hug. He looked over Winstons shoulder to see Cole saying bye to Tori and then walked up to Etienne and Winston." We have to go Etienne, I will bring him back Winston, I promise." Cola said as Etienne withdrew from the hug and started walking away. "I LOVE YOU!" Winston yelled. Etienne turned around and yelled back. "I LOVE YOU TOO! SEE YOU SOON" As he ran with Cole into the forrest...

 **And that concludes the story 'They Unholy One"! I would like to thank all you readers for staying this long and be ready for the sequel because there will be more action and stuff in it. I would like to thank AaOwaSaCD4ever for letting me use his characters... so please Review and PM any questions... So Until The Sequel...**

 **LATER!**


End file.
